WILD STARS
WILD STARS là bài hát trong single phát hành ngày 23 tháng 1, 2013 của μ’s. Nó cũng nằm trong µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II. Lời bài hát được viết bởi Hata Aki, soạn nhạc và biên soạn bởi Takada Kyou. Danh sách bản Track 'Bản chính thức (LACM-14053)' 'CD' # #WILD STARS # (Off Vocal) #WILD STARS (Off Vocal) Videos PV by Lantis = Audio :Lưu ý! Các bản nhạc dưới đây không thể nghe được bằng Ipad hay bất cứ thiết bị nào không thể chạy được file .ogg. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Kakushite→ hiraite→ kakushite mada kore wa koi janai no Hiraite→ kakushite→ hiraite kakugo kimete oikakete Hajimaritai… WILD STARS Kimagure na hikari de anata o mitsukeru yo Shigeki ni sarawarete shimae konna yoru wa Taikutsu o kakaeta boku no mune o yurasu Totsuzen no arashi wa atsui yasei no kaze datta Deau tame no basho o zutto zutto sagashiteta Koko ni kimi to watashi kita yo Ima kara futari ima kara kagayaku yo Kakushite→ hiraite→ kakushite mada kore wa koi janai no Hiraite→ kakushite→ hiraite kakugo kimete oikakete Hajimaritai… WILD STARS Seiza o nukedashite anata to odoritai Yasashii sono egao watashi dake ni misete Hitomi ga moeagaru dare ni mo yuzurenai Kanjita shougeki ni boku wa kanari mucha na kibun Deaitai to negau kitto Kitto Tsutawaru sa Soshite kimi to watashi kita yo Ima da yo futari ima da yo kagayaite Ugoite→ hiraite→ ugoite→ saa kore ga koi ni naru no Hiraite→ ugoite→ hiraite→ koi no tobira no mae da to Sasayaitara… WILD LOVE Kodoku no sora o hanaretai Anata to nara dekiru to wakaru Yami wa kieru yo yami no mukou ni Mabushii basho ga aru aru aru mieru Ugoite→ hiraite→ ugoite→ saa kore ga koi ni naru no Hiraite→ ugoite→ hiraite koi no tobira no mae da to Sasayaitara dou suru? WILD STARS |-| Kanji= 隠して→開いて→隠して　まだこれは恋じゃないの 開いて→隠して→開いて　覚悟決めて追いかけて 始まりたい…WILD STARS 気まぐれな光で　あなたを見つけるよ 刺激にさらわれてしまえ　こんな夜は 退屈を抱えた　僕の胸を揺らす 突然の嵐は熱い野生の風だった 出会うための場所を　ずっとずっと探してた ここに君と私来たよ 今からふたり　今から輝くよ 隠して→開いて→隠して　まだこれは恋じゃないの 開いて→隠して→開いて　覚悟決めて追いかけて 始まりたい…WILD STARS 星座を抜けだして　あなたと踊りたい 優しいその笑顔　私だけに見せて 瞳が燃え上がる　誰にも譲れない 感じた衝撃に僕はかなり無茶な気分 出会いたいと願う　きっときっと伝わるさ そして君と私来たよ 今だよふたり　今だよ輝いて 動いて→開いて→動いて　さあこれが恋になるの 開いて→動いて→開いて　恋の扉の前だと 囁いたら…WILD LOVE 孤独の空を離れたい あなたとならできると解る 闇は消えるよ　闇の向こうに 眩しい場所がある　ある　ある　見える 動いて→開いて→動いて　さあこれが恋になるの 開いて→動いて→開いて　恋の扉の前だと 囁いたらどうする? WILD STARS |-| English= Hide→ Open→ Hide, This isn’t love yet Open→ Hide→ Open, Prepare yourself and chase after it I want to start…WILD STARS With a whimsical light I’ll find you Let yourself be swept away by the stimulation on a night like this Suffering from boredom, It sways my chest The sudden storm was a passionate, wild wind I searched forever and ever for a place to meet you You and I came here From now on the two of us, From now on we’ll shine Hide→ Open→ Hide, This isn’t love yet Open→ Hide→ Open, Prepare yourself and chase after it I want to start…WILD STARS Break free of the constellations, I want to dance with you Show that gentle face only to me Fire grows in my eyes, I can’t yield to anyone The shock I sensed made me feel quite reckless I want to see you I wish, surely, surely it’ll get through And then you and I came Right now the two of us, Right now we shine Move→ Open→ Move, Come, this is turning into love Open→ Move→ Open, We stand before the gates of love If I whispered that…WILD LOVE I want to distance myself from the lonely skies I know I can do it if I’m with you The darkness will vanish, Beyond the darkness There’s a dazzling place, it’s there, it’s there, I can see it Move→ Open→ Move, Come, this is turning into love Open→ Move→ Open, We stand before the gates of love If I whispered that what would you do? WILD STARS Live Performances *μ's 3rd Anniversary Love Live! References Thể_loại:Μ's Songs Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của Muse Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của μ’s Thể_loại:Bài hát của Muse Thể_loại:Bài hát của μ’s Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Love Live! Sunshine!! Thể_loại:Single của μ’s